Time travel
by Sophia95
Summary: What is going to happen when Casey and Derek's rebel daughter experience a time travel thanks to her brother? PLEASE REVIEW! :)


**Hope you are going to like this story! **

Chapter 1

My name is Lily Ventura, I'm 16 years old and this is my story.  
It had all started when my little brother Jack tried to invent a time machine. Even if I perfectly know he's a little fucking Einstein, I had never believed he could really make it. So, when he asked me to help me testing the machine I just thought he was simply out of mind and I helped him. But something must have worked wrong because I'm now trapped in the 2007 and I can't come back. My only way to communicate with the present, or I might say future, is my phone, because, I don't know why is still connected with the 2024.

"Jack! Tell me what's happening! Jack! Tell me you know how to take me back! I had to practice!"  
"Sis, just calm down... I'll think about it!"

He'll think about it... Sure! He's just ten! What should I do now? What will people say about me disappearing none know where? They'll just think I'm dead, or that I've been raped! But, the most important thing, I won't get to go to the figure skating finals tomorrow.  
What is going to happen if I will not make it and never come back home? No! I want to turn home. Listen to mom who scream Daddy's name when he get her angry. Listen even when she is angry with me... And listen to Daddy that the problem is only my genes. Because I'm a Venturi! Get in trouble is what Venturi's do!

Oh gosh, my phone is ringing...

"Hi?"  
"Lily? Princess? Are you ok?"  
"Hey Dad! I could be better... For example practicing for my finals tomorrow!... Could I ask you a favor? Just kill Jake!"

"Ok! And after I have killed him who is supposed to get this stupid machine work? Sorry baby... Don't worry. He's going to be punished! While you're there in the past I think you should try to get in your old house... Maybe without saying who you are! Jake says you could change the course of the events! Let us see who is the princess of lie!"

"Ooook! What's my name?" I feel this is going to be a catastrophe.

"I don't know, Lily! It will be only for few days! I promise! I won't say anything about this to mom for now... I'm sure we can get you back before she freaks out! Call her and tell her you're going to be with Molly for uhm... A week!"

"K! Bye..."

"Bye!"

I start walking in a street full of snow in London, Canada. I was three years-old when we moved. I was born when my parents were still in high school.  
So our home that was already small became smaller.

OMG, I'm freezing! Luckily I'm already here.  
Approaching to the house I can't help laugh as I listen to my parents debating behind the door. I knock at Venturi's house door.

"Casey... Doorbell is ringing!" screams a 17 years old Derek.

"Derek! You're the nearest!" replies a very pissed Casey..

"Don't care! I'm watching hockey"

At the end of the discussion Mom opens the door... She's the same person who thinks I'm at Molly, my best friend... Just younger!

"Hi, who are you? Another of Derek's barbies?"

Ok, think and THEN speak! She doesn't know you at all!  
"First, I'm not a Barbie! Second, Who damn is Derek? Third... I'm going to ask at another house" I say pretending to go away. Now she will feel guilty and she'll run after me.  
"hey you! Don't run away! I'm sorry..."

"It's ok " I turn to face her with a classical Venturi smirk. Luckily she didn't see... Now I would be dead!

"what's your name?"

"Jane"

"What are you doing here alone?"

"I just ran away from home"

She's looking at me with concerned eyes!

"Yes... I know what you're thinking! But I couldn't bear it anymore"

Ok, she's in my trap! I can take things with calm now...

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No" I say with a low tone. I'm the best actress in this world..

"Well! You could stay with us for a while.."

"Can I?"

"I think... If you're fine on the couch...!"  
She brings me at home chattering about how I'm arrived in London. And I just continue lying... Now I'm starting feeling a little bad!  
"Hey everyone! Guess what? We have a host... She's a fugitive!" Casey yelled, realizing that there was none in the living room.

"What?" asks George, coming out from the kitchen? "What do you mean for fugitive?"

"She's Jane! She was having a rough time at home... She said she was ok staying on the couch for a couple of day"

"I guess she could stay with you... I'll take the emergency bed from the garage!"  
"But…" Casey attempt talk.

"Thanks!" I say with sparkling eyes...

"You're welcome!" grandpa tells me, walking for the garage.

"Thanks Casey!" I want to laugh. Daddy would be so proud me little liar... He calls me his "Princess of lie".

Talking about him... Where the fuck did he go?

"Com'on Case! You take girls at home and you don't even mind advising me!"

Daddy!

Stop Lily! Don't go hugging him! You had never met him.

"Sure... Cause I know you! Jerk!"

"Jane this is Derek: my annoying brother!"

"STEP-brother Space Case!"

"And, unfortunately, also my boyfriend" she jokes him playfully.

That's why I love them: they're dysfunctional, always arguing, about everything, but they're comical and they love each other unconditionally.

"I know what you're thinking... It's really a pity that I'm not single, but if you want when Casey sleeps we can-"

I'm mentally giving' him a punch.

"Der-ek! Stop being a jerk!"

"I was just joking!" he complains.

"Der... That's why I haven't killed you yet!" says a pissed Casey.

I'm shocked they have always been this way!

"ehm... Guys! I'm still here!"

"Sorry Jane! Let's go upstairs... I'll give you some fresh clothes!" Casey smiles at me.

Yeeeeees Mom!

"Hope you don't mind baby crying!"

WHAT? Don't tell me I'm already born!


End file.
